


Your Hands

by raefill



Series: haikyuu tumblr memes and drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, but a cute meanie, kageyama is a meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raefill/pseuds/raefill
Summary: Kageyama’s growth spurt is.. an acceptable development.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lastoneleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/gifts).



> A tumblr prompt meme "your hands are so much larger than mine".

It’s when he’s grabbed by the waist that he really notices Kageyama’s growth spurt. Usually when Hinata is wrestled or thrown onto the bed he squawks and wriggles, trying his best to escape Kageyama for a chance at winning a long distance pillow fight. But this time his squirming is only to get comfortable. Kageyama sits on the backs of Hinata’s thighs with a casual air that he envies. His hands are still on his waist though, kneeding and massaging now that Hinata seems to have turned to putty underneath him. Kageyama’s hands swallow up his waist, fingers coming surprisingly close to touching on his stomach before pulling away and pushing Hinata’s shirt up his back. Kageyama’s hands are always strangely warm, skimming up his shoulders and swallowing up his arms. He can feel where Kageyama’s fingers and thumb meet around his biceps, shudders because he’s never been so enthusiastic about their size difference before. When Kageyama’s hands come to rest over his own by Hinata’s head he’s late to realising he’s been pinned.

“Your hands are so much larger than mine,” Hinata says suddenly, jumping when Kageyama squeezes. He relaxes quickly enough though, spreading their hands out flat against the sheets. Hinata can barely see his own hand where it’s been blanketed by Kageyama’s slender fingers. It should be maddening. He hates how small he is. And yet his heart beats a little louder in his chest.

“Your hands are small,” Kageyama agrees. “But I think my hands are longer than average,” he slips his hands away from Hinata’s, running them back over his shoulders and onto his bare lower back. Hinata arches under his attentions.

“You do have really long fingers,” Hinata says a little breathily. “Akaashi-san and Kenma do too. I-it’s a setter thing, I think,”

“Kenma’s hands are skinny and they aren’t that big,” Kageyama mumbles, distracted and dragging his fingertips over the skin just above Hinata’s waist band. Hinata lets out a shaky hum, biting his own lip and peeking over his shoulder. Kageyama is smirking, seems to have figured out exactly what has Hinata so pliant. “You like my hands, huh?”

“S-shut up, bakageyama!” Hinata tries to scramble away only to find Kageyama is too heavy for him to move. In his attempt to drag himself forwards Kageyama has used the momentum to pull Hinata's shorts and underpants down and tuck them beneath his ass cheeks. “O-oi! What are you- Ah!” Hinata yelps when Kageyama brings his palm down hard.

“I like some parts of you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you have the time,
> 
> Rae <3


End file.
